herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Spicer
Jack Spicer is one of the main antagonists of Xiaolin Showdown and Xiaolin Chronicles. Despite the fact that he's portrayed as the primary antagonist, he has done some good things and sometimes serves as the show's anti-hero due to the fact that he stands at a line between good and evil and was shown to be relatively friendly to the heroes. He's voiced by Danny Cooksey in Xiaolin Showdown and Eric Bauza in Xiaolin Chronicles. Biography Jack is constantly building robots, the most known being the Jack-Bot. We first see him in "Journey of a Thousand Miles" when he met Wuya and found out about Shen Gong Wu, and stated he wanted to rule the world from second grade. Although skilled in making robots he often resorted to sobbing in public and screaming in terror. He lives in his parents basement, where he has a secret lab. His parents apparently are very wealthy as they are socialites and his dad is a famous archaeologist. Despite his wealthy upbringing he's doesn't seem to be the stereotypical spoiled rich brat we often see on TV, and is more of an angsty Goth stereotype and actually has a miserable life, as he is constantly neglected by his parents and bullied by his cousin and without real friends. Personality Jack can be best described as cowardly and childish. He often screams in terror and sobs in public. He is very skilled at building robots however despite this he's goofy, immature, childish, clumsy, absent-minded, naive, gullible and eccentric. But also he's cantankerous, churlish, whiny and obnoxious, and everyone finds him annoying. Also, despite the fact that most of the time he displays an overconfident attitude, he has deep rooted insecurities and self-esteem issues which most likely stem from childhood. He has a fear of failure and rejection, and he seeks world domination because he feels small and worthless. As the series progressed it was made clear that he isn't truly evil, and only sides with The Heylin because he fears of failing at being good. Despite the fact that he tries to be evil, he displayed at times a kind, sweet, caring, sensitive, friendly, gentle, compassionate and affectionate side and was stated to be one generation away from good. It was suggested that he doesn't truly hates his enemies, and he even kind of likes them. Heroic acts Despite his role as an antagonist, he has done some good things and often allies with the Xiaolin Dragons if there is a bigger threat, and was suggested that he might actually be good on the inside without even realising it. Xiaolin Showdown * He helps the dragons defeat Wuya in Days Past, and offered them to hang out when they aren't fighting for Wu. * He helped the dragons to return Omi back from the past with his time machine in one episode. * He helped capture The Chi Dragon in Enter The Dragon as Good!Jack. * He tried to not do anything bad in Deep Freeze. * He helps the monks capture the giant spiders in Dangerous Minds. * He tried to become good in The Apprentice. In that episode it is stated that he's only evil because he fears of failing at being good. * In one episode he helped the monks defeat Chase, Wuya and Hannibal Roy Bean by winning a Showdown. * He is frequently friendly with his enemies and even sort of likes them. * He loves his mom. * He's nice to his robots. * He displayed a capacity for love. Xiaolin Chronicles *In Drawn to be Evil he is nice to his number one fan, and later after the said fan betrays him and starts wreaking havoc, he helps the monks defeat him. *In the series finale he helps the monks to stop Chase. *In Chase Lays an Egg he tries again to be good. He forms a friendship with Omi but he later betrays him. *He often gives the monks gifts. *He delivers incriminating spy cam photos of Tomoko to Kimiko only to do something nice. *In Super Cow Patty he wanted to give up the Wu hunting and become a crime fighting sidekick as Veal Boy. *In Who Shrunk Master Fung? he saves the tiny and frail Master Fung and starts spending time with the monks. *He is concerned when he sees Chase hitting Shadow and talks to her about this later, showing that he has compassion for some people who are close to him. Trivia *He's allergic to liver *He was named after a famous American poet. *He was originally planned to be the Xiaolin Dragon of Metal in Xiaolin Chronicles but executive meddling got in the way of this. *His parents are rich, but he isn't really a spoiled brat, like he never brags about this, and tries to be make it on his own and he can sometimes be nice to people even if they are his enemies, and also he was nice to his biggest fan, so he doesn't really lets his parent's status go to his head. Also in spite of his wealth he has a miserable life. *He frequently betrays people, because he thinks he can not trust anyone. *Unlike most villains he isn't evil out of selfish or petty reasons but because he's afraid at failing at being good. *He believes that he is evil but deep down he really is a sweet boy. *He's similar to Megamind. *He has a thing for tomboy and tsundere girls. *He has a younger cousin Megan. *He likes pudding. *On Tv Tropes there are some lies about him that he's just a spoiled rich brat who only wants to be evil because it's more fun than being good and doesn't understand why people are nice and is completely pampered and even compared with Princess Morbucks. Heck, no it's not true, he is just a neglected kid who is misunderstood and only wants to be evil because of personal insecurities and would in fact like to be good because in fact he is actually a good kid, so he is more like Pacifica Nortwest rather than Princess. *He is often shipped with Princess Morbucks despite the fact that they are completely different characters with nothing in common, her being just a rich brat, while he is just misunderstood and is too smart for her anyway. *It was shown on the series that he can be as Spoiled Sweet as Kimiko if he ever tried to be good. Category:Male Category:On & Off Category:Unwanted Category:Tragic Category:Misguided Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Self-Aware Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Thieves Category:Wealthy Category:Egomaniacs Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Comic Relief Category:Cowards Category:Control Freaks Category:Weaklings Category:Wrathful Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Leaders Category:Normal Badass Category:Gadgeteers Category:Elementals Category:Sophisticated Category:Scapegoat Category:Arrogant Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Successful Category:Friend of a Villain Category:In Love Category:Obsessed Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Related to Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Bosses Category:Businessmen Category:Defectors Category:Teenagers Category:Mischievous Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Villain's Descendant Category:Dimwits Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Extravagant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fallen Category:Falsely Accused Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Incompetent Category:Inept Category:Insecure Category:Inventors Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Reactionary Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Right-Hand Category:Rivals Category:Self Hating Category:Remorseful Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Supporters Category:Time-Travellers Category:Traitor Category:Vengeful Category:Victims Category:Virtually Resourceful